1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved racket for use in games, in general, and to an attachment selectively attached to such rackets, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Rackets employed in racket-and-ball games such as tennis, racquetball, squash and badminton have a ball-striking end, hereinafter referred to as the racket head, and a handle portion at the other end. For purposes of this discussion, the terminus of the handle at the opposite end of the head is the handle end. Typically, such rackets have a gripping portion, hereinafter referred to as a grip, which is the surface of the handle adjacent to said handle end. The grip is, generally, an irregular polygon, for example an octagon or hexagon, in cross-section.
Currently, various anti-slip tapes and wrappings, together with a slight uniform flaring near the handle end, are the only means allowing a player to retain the racket in his/her grasp during racket strokes. Therefore, players must maintain marked flexion in the gripping muscles of the hand and forearm to resist the angular momentum of the racket. This state of perpetual flexion reduces power from shots where fluid wrist movement is desirable. It is also tiring and is inconsistent with subtle racket control.
Players commonly rotate the racket relative to the gripping hand to adjust the rake (or tilt) of the racket head. Right-handed players, for example, when rotating the racket from the forehand to the backhand gripping positions, rotate the racket towards the thumb so the stroke will impart topspin to the ball. Current racket grip configurations present relatively featureless surfaces, and the player must try to feel the subtle contours of the grip for reference as to the racket rake.
The instant device presents two adjustable and unitarily rotating hand-retaining surfaces with, among others, the following objectives:
To decrease the forearm and hand muscle flexion required to retain the racket in the player's grasp during racket strokes, thereby decreasing the effort required to achieve the desired racket head speed, and increasing the power and control of all shots.
To avoid, as far as possible, the tiring of gripping muscles, especially in the cases of very young, very old, or weak players.
To evenly distribute the forces bearing on the hand during strokes to the ulna and radius bones of the forearm.
To precisely establish racket head rake for forehand, backhand and service strokes according to the individual player's preference.
To simplify and speed the process by which the player shifts the grip from one position to another.
To provide greater surface area of contact between the player's hand and the racket, thereby providing increased tactile feedback from the racket and increasing racket "feel".
It is another and further object of the system of attachment of the device to permit the use of the device with any and all games rackets.